


Escape

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They each had in the other a chance to escape.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Escapatória](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791048) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #006 - out.

They each had in the other a chance to escape, at least for a little while, from their respective realities. This was true with the others too, but sometimes, Kala and Sun were the ones who were most in sync. Sun was patient, and she could stand the prison, but sometimes she just wanted out of there, and Kala’s colorful life offered the best escape. And sometimes, Kala appreciated how quiet solitary could be, a refuge to be isolated from her frenetic life. Sometimes, they just wanted out of their own lives, and they each offered the other an escape.


End file.
